


lead me, hold me

by smutsato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bus Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsato/pseuds/smutsato
Summary: Reiji's arms are snug around Ranmaru's arm, face hidden in his shoulder. He was the one who suggested this. It's a bad idea, horrible actually, but he's wanted to try it for so long it's finally got to them both.





	lead me, hold me

Reiji's arms are snug around Ranmaru's arm, face hidden in his shoulder. Ranmaru's palming him through his jeans, enjoying every moment of his sudden shyness. Reiji was the one who suggested this. It's a bad idea, horrible actually, but he's wanted to try it for so long it's finally got to them both. He sighs into his shirt.

Reiji lets his hips follow his hand eagerly. The back of the bus is fairly empty, he knows, but he's almost sure someone will hear them. Look back. Know them. It's nerve-wracking, yet way too exciting. To be this close to being caught at any second. He really wishes he wasn't turned on by it, but.... the heart wants what it wants. Ranmaru squeezes gently, and he has to hold back a very unmanly whimper.

Ranmaru kisses his head, sliding down in the seat. Reiji follows suit. They're completely out of the way, and he looks up at him, leaning in for a kiss. Ranmaru gives him one, but breaks away quickly, unzipping Reiji's pants to pull him out.

It's awkward, but the bassist manages to get comfortable enough in the compact seat to lean down. Reiji's face goes red. He wasn't expecting this. But he doesn't hate it either.

He bites his lip, as Ranmaru kisses his tip. He rests his arm on his back, fingers tracing his muscles through his shirt. Why does he always have to wear such tight shirts? It really _bothers_ Reiji and Ran knows it, but thinking of it, that might be why. Reiji's so focused, watching his how shoulders move under the fabric, he nearly slips up when Ranmaru takes him into his mouth.

Ranmaru tongues his head, but he doesn't wait very long before he goes as far as he can and starts sucking. Reiji's hand flies up to cover his mouth, fingers going and curling into Ranmaru's hair. It's all so good, so quick. He loves this feeling. He wants to do this more.

He doesn't want to ruin Ranmaru's mess of a hairdo, but it's not exactly the first thing on his mind. No, that'd be Ranmaru's hand jacking him off, hot breath on his cock. Reiji wants to moan, to make noise, but he knows he can't.

Ranmaru can't look up at him, but Reiji can imagine the look on his face. Flushed and breathing hard. Way too innocent for what they're doing. His eyes fall to his back, watching the muscles work. God, he's so hot. It's really not fair.

Reiji nearly bites his hand when Ranmaru starts sucking again. It's so much more eager than just seconds ago, and it's so _good_. He can feel his tongue against his shaft, and Reiji's trying so hard not to push his head down. He wants to thrust his hips so badly, wants more, but Ranmaru's arm is pinning his legs down. Reiji's hand sneaks into Ranmaru's pants, grabbing his ass. He groans around his cock, so quiet Reiji doesn't hear it, but rather feels it. He tries to rut his hips into his mouth, wants him to do it again.

Ranmaru tries to move his arm, settling for praying that no one's in front of them and leaning against the back of the next seat. He hums, barely heard but definitely felt. He knows what Reiji wants. His hand tugs at his hair, and Ranmaru has to sit up.

He pries his hand from his mouth and kisses him. It's not really a great taste, in Reiji's humble opinion, but it isn't a new one. "Close?" Ran whispers, and Reiji nods.

"Why'd you stop?" he asks.

"Wanna see you when you come."

"Oh..." Reiji smiles shyly, biting his lip again when Ranmaru's hand gets to work.

Ranmaru pulls the hem of his shirt with his free hand, and Reiji lifts it up, for him to kiss across his chest and tease his nipples. He tangles his hand in Ranmaru's hair again, letting out a small sigh. He tugs again when he feels it coming on, that feeling he knows so well pooling in his stomach. Ranmaru kisses him again, rougher. His hand goes faster.

Reiji's hips chase after it, and soon he's trying not to moan into Ranmaru's mouth while he comes. He grabs his shoulder's, holding onto him while he rides it out. It's short, but strong, and he's panting when they break apart.

He grins a little at Reiji, and he looks away, flustered. The look is so simple, but he knows what it means. As soon as they get off, it's Ranmaru's turn. Wherever they find. Ranmaru licks the cum off Reiji's stomach, and he nearly laughs because of the ticklish feeling.

"You're lucky I love you," Ranmaru wipes his mouth. "Eugh."

Reiji fixes himself, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> ik this would be absolutely terrible for them to do but....... i have my tastes, ma'am
> 
> also was quite quick, so sorry if it sucks (haha i'm so funny)
> 
> i had a few fics to post but i've tried to space them out lol so i'm probably just about out while ur reading this. if u wanna see smth .... i'm down for suggestions. nsfw ofc. wont write super crazy shit but yknow


End file.
